


10 years

by PB9



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Seungcheol wanted to start a highschool band.It failed but what bloomed from it never dies.





	10 years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Years](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498718) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understands inspire)

* * *

‘Hi my name is Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol.’

‘Lee Jihoon’

‘Nice to meet you, I guess?’

‘I guess so.’

They shared a laugh.

And that’s where it all started.

* * *

Seungcheol was just another kid in middle school.

The time where everyone wanted to start some sort of bands.

Classic garage rock bands

Soft acoustic bands

Impressive acapella bands

Cool dance teams

You name it, there would be at least one from his school.

He believed he was different – he believed that his passion was stronger than everyone else.

Plus, he has two talented friends.

He can play the guitar, Jisoo would be the other main guitar and Jeonghan took over the bass.

Both Js can sing _very well_ , and he, well, he can rap he guessed.

Back then, all they needed was a drummer.

He had never imagined to have the school marching band’s clarinet player to be the one he was looking for.

And he meant _way_ more than just a drummer.

* * *

‘Okay, so let me get this straight, you met Jihoon, _Lee Jihoon_ , in a practice room and now he’s becoming our drummer?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I mean, that’s nice but very unexpected, and I meant from both of us.’

‘I didn’t know he plays the drums too.’

‘I mean, all I have seen him with was with-‘

‘A clarinet’

‘Thanks Hannie’

‘Can you two stop finishing each other sentences?’

Both Js burst into laughter at the frown forming on their friend’s face.

* * *

‘Wait, so you have been playing the drums for like 6 years?’

‘Okay, but aren’t you like, 14?’

‘And you’re like so good at playing the Clarinet?’

‘And I’ve seen you playing the Violin when that guy – I forgot his name – whatever, was sick?’

‘I remember that you plays guitar as well, I saw it on Facebook.’

‘And you can sing, well, at least that’s what Wonwoo said.’

‘And I heard you write songs as wel-‘

‘Can both of you, just like, shut up?’

‘We’re just curious, Seungcheol c’mon.’

‘No, like, give Jihoon a break. You okay?’

‘Ah, yeah I’m fine.’ Jihoon smiled, Seungcheol felt his world becoming a little brighter.

‘So basically, I’ve started violin when I was 4, clarinet when I was 6, drums when I was 8, guitar is just some thing I learned myself during free time and singing, well, it just comes along? So I gave it a try?’

The three fifteen-year-olds just sat in front of Jihoon with their mouth hanging.

‘Oh, about songwriting, it just something new I’m trying ’cause the teacher wanted me to, but I enjoy doing it.’

Three pairs of eyes blinked quickly at the same time and slowly turned to meet.

Okay, this was not what they signed up for.

* * *

‘He’s so fucking talented, I feel bad for dragging him down to our band.’

‘I agree, but ‘Shua, it has been like two years?’

‘Yeah, he’s still here?’

‘Pretty sure it’s just because _you_ are in the band.’

‘Psst, non-sense Jeonghan.’

‘I feel like disbanding?’

‘Honestly, we just need to kick Seungcheol out, you can’t play.’

‘I know? I mean? Plus the university stuff.’

‘True, I feel so bad for Jihoon though, he’s got prospects in life.’

‘He has a future-‘

‘Something three of us clearly don’t.’

‘I swear – I’m so tired of third wheeling you two’

‘Get a boyfriend.’

‘Go ask Jihoon out.’

‘Shut up, and I meant, both of you.’

* * *

‘Hello?’

‘You coming tonight?’

‘Of course, what time do you guys finish?’

‘I’m leaving at 6 pm and I’ll pick up ‘Shua from his workplace. We probably will be there around almost 7.’

‘Okay, I’ll see you guys at 7 then.’

‘You picking up Jihoon?’

‘Yeah, I’ll drag him out from the studio.’

‘That’s what you get from dating a music prodigy.’

‘And this is what I get from having a drama queen as my best friend.’

‘Two. Two drama queens, I swear, ‘Shua is as dramatic as I am’

‘Didn’t think you two would make it this far, honestly.’

‘Same to you, man, I and ‘Shua literally live together, same university and all, but you, man. He was in a music school and you? Engineering? Goddamn.’

‘I was still surprised by how well we all turned out.’

‘Well, let’s treat our little producer something today, Okay? I’ll pay the meal, I meant, me and ‘Shua’

‘Well, sure.’

‘Take it as a gift, celebratory, you know? You two did the same.’

‘I mean yeah. I’m sweating already, it’s just 4’

‘You’ve got the ring?’

‘Yeah.’

‘It’ll be fine, just say what you are thinking.’

‘Easier said than done.’

‘I’ve done it, you bitch, just go for it. You’ve been through people trying to chase after _both_ of you _at the same time_ , and like 500,000 fights, and you guys are still together. Just, do it.’

* * *

"Cheol, you okay? You look… weird.’

Seungcheol pressed his lips together, licked them nervously and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, casting his gaze over the traffic ahead.

”Cheol?’

Seungcheol blinked nervously, causing Jihoon to raise his eyebrows.

He slowly changed the song from one of the songs Jihoon has written, as Jihoon was about to object, [Marry Me – Maktub ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--knPjoSlNE)[(구윤회- 마크툽)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--knPjoSlNE) started playing, with Seungcheol’s shaking hand reaching over to the glove compartment in front of Jihoon, opening it, revealing a ring box surrounded by white ribbons and flowers.

Jihoon smirked.

‘And I thought I smelled flowers from some where.’

They shared a laugh.

And that’s where it all started.

* * *

‘Hi my name is Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol.’

‘Lee Jihoon’

‘We’re looking for a flat for two, and a dog.’

* * *


End file.
